The present invention relates to a Time of Flight mass analyser, a mass spectrometer, a method of mass analysing ions and a method of mass spectrometry.
Reference is made to W. C. Wiley, I. H. McLaren, “Time-of-Flight Mass Spectrometer with Improved Resolution” Review of Scientific Instruments 26, 1150 (1955) which sets out the basic equations that describe two stage extraction Time-of-Flight mass spectrometers. The principles apply equally to continuous axial extraction Time of Flight mass analysers, orthogonal acceleration Time of Flight mass analysers and time lag focussing instruments.
FIG. 1 shows the principle of spatial (or space) focussing whereby ions with an initial spatial distribution are brought to a focus at the plane of a detector so improving instrumental resolution.
The ion velocity and positional distributions are represented as phase space ellipses as shown in FIG. 2 which describe the condition of the ion beam as it traverses the instrument. A knowledge of the nature of phase space and Liouville's theorem is helpful to the understanding of various aspects of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.
A fundamental theorem in ion optics is Liouville's theorem which states that “For a cloud of moving particles, the particle density ρ(x, px, y, py, z, pz) in phase space is invariable.”, wherein px, py, & pz are the momenta of the three Cartesian coordinate directions. Reference is made to “Geometrical Charged-Particle Optics”, Harald H. Rose, Springer Series in Optical Sciences 142.
According to Liouville's theorem, a cloud of particles at a time t1 that fills a certain volume in phase space may change its shape at a later time tn but not the magnitude of its volume. Attempts to reduce this volume by the use of electromagnetic fields is futile although it is of course possible to sample desired regions of phase space by aperturing the beam (rejecting un-focusable ions) before subsequent manipulation. A first order approximation splits Liouville's theorem into the three independent space coordinates x, y and z. The ion beam can now be described in terms of three independent phase space areas the shape of which change as the ion beam progresses through an ion optical system but not the total area itself. This concept is illustrated in FIG. 3 which shows an optical system comprising N optical elements with each element changing the shape of the phase space but not its area.
Ion distributions emanating from radio frequency ion guides containing buffer gases can typically be described in phase space distributions that are elliptical in shape. Such RF guides are commonly used to interface continuous ion beam sources such as Electrospray ionisation to Time of Flight mass analyser mass spectrometers. So it is the goal of the Time of Flight mass analyser designer to utilise the concept of spatial focussing to manipulate the initial ion beam represented by a phase space ellipse with large spatial distribution into one with a small distribution at the plane of the detector. Small spatial distributions at the detector plane coupled with long flight times make for high resolution Time of Flight mass analyser spectrometers. It is desired that the detector plane be isochronous for any particular mass to charge ratio. Generally Time of Flight mass analyser instruments disperse in mass to charge ratio according to the square of the time of flight (i.e. square root of mass to charge ratio is proportional to time). However, it is true that any ion (regardless of mass to charge ratio) when accelerated through any general electrostatic system of optical elements will take the same trajectory. So that an orthogonal acceleration Time of Flight mass analyser which may be considered to consist substantially of electrostatic elements, will bring ions of different mass to charge ratios into spatial focus at the same positions in the spectrometer but at different times.
The isochronous plane may be defined as being a plane in the spectrometer where ions of a unique mass to charge ratio have the same time of flight which is substantially independent of their initial phase space distribution, and it is at such a plane where an ion detector is sited for highest resolution. There are secondary effects which must be considered that make the Time of Flight mass analyser deviate from the ideal mass to charge ratio independent electrostatic system such as the finite rise time of the pusher, mass dependent phase space characteristics of ions emanating from RF devices, and the relative timing of pulsed ion packets and pulsed electric fields. These effects and the deviations from the ideal electrostatic system will be explained and discussed as they become relevant to the present invention.
The angle of inclination of the ellipse represents a correlated position/velocity distribution. An ellipse which has a large spatial extent and gentle inclination may be created by ion beams emanating from RF guides that have been accelerated through transfer optics into the pusher (acceleration) region of an orthogonal Time of Flight mass analyser. Where the ellipse is of a vertical orientation (tall and thin) we have an isochronous plane where it may be possible to site an ion detector. The shape of the ellipses at different positions in the spectrometer as the ion beam traverses the instrument are presented in the following diagrams describing the invention. It should be understood that no scale is given to either the velocity or position axes of the ellipses and that they are for illustrative purposes to understand the principles underlying the operation of the invention only.
The simple two stage Wiley McLaren Time of Flight mass analyser as shown in FIG. 1 is created by defining three distinct regions bounded by four principal planes P1, P2, P3, P4. The different field regions are typically created by placing arrays of grid wires or meshes (known hereafter as grids) at the positions of the principal planes each of which has a potential (voltage) which may be static or pulsed in nature applied to it. Acceleration and deceleration regions are visualised by inclined planes or curves along which the ions can be considered to roll without friction. Note that this gravitational analogy is not completely correct in that ions experience forces in proportion to their charge in electrostatics and so ions of similar charge but different mass accelerate at rates inversely proportion to their mass (whereas in gravity the force is proportion to mass so all particles accelerate at the same rate regardless of mass).
Each time the ion beam passes through a grid ions are lost due to collisions with the grid wires and are also deflected by electric field variations that exist in close proximity to the boundary due to the different field strengths between the two adjacent regions (known as scattering). So as the beam traverses the spectrometer it gets weaker due to these losses and also defocusing (divergence) of the ion beam due to its initial velocity spread.
A voltage pulse Vp is applied to the pusher plate at P1 creating an orthogonal acceleration field extract a portion of the beam into the Time of Flight mass analyser. It is the timing of the application of this voltage pulse that serves as the start time for the Time of Flight mass analyser. All the ions of interest (different mass to charge ratios) are allowed to fly to the detector before the pusher can fire again. The duty cycle of the sampling of the incoming ion beam is typically around 20% to allow an undistorted beam to be extracted, and this figure falls off in inverse proportion to the square root of mass. It is advantageous to retain the initial (pre push) velocity of the ions so that the resulting flight path of the ions is at an angle to the flight tube created by a vector between the two velocities, i.e. that of the incoming beam and that imparted by the spectrometer fields. This resulting vectorial trajectory enables placement of the ion detector offset to the pusher region which is advantageous for simplicity of construction as will be explained more fully later on. Resolutions of around 5000 can be achieved for state of the art instruments employing this type of geometry for a flight length of up to one meter.
Higher resolutions can be achieved in orthogonal acceleration Time of Flight mass spectrometers by reflecting the ion beam back on itself using a reflectron. Such a device can be adjusted to give an isochronous plane in a field free region (“FFR”) while maintaining a compact instrument geometry. With prudent adjustment of the voltages this process can be repeated multiple times to increase the effective flight length (and hence flight time of the ions) of the instrument while maintaining the existence of an isochronous plane in the field free region.
FIG. 4 shows an arrangement wherein ions are accelerated by a two stage acceleration region defined by planes P1, P2, P3 and enter a field free region (P3 to P4). The ions then traverse the reflectron defined by planes P4, P5, P6 before returning through the field free region to a small mirror defined by planes P3, P7. The ion beam is sent back to the main reflectron after which it is sent back through the field free region at the end of which is placed an ion detector at the position of the isochronous plane namely P3.
The vectorial trajectory whereby the beam retains its initial component of direction of motion enables the ion detector to be placed adjacent to the pusher region. Resolutions as high as 50,000 to 100,000 are achievable with such a geometry but this performance comes at a cost to sensitivity (ion transmission). In this case the ion beam passes through grids 12 times, attenuating the beam on each pass.
In addition to this loss, the ion beam is diverging due its initial velocity spread and the scattering due to the fields in proximity to the grids, so its cross section has increased dramatically at the ion detector plane. When these factors along with the finite duty cycle of the instrument are all factored in, transmission may be as low as 1% of the initial beam intensity therefore reducing the sensitivity of the instrument.
WO 2005/040785 (Farnsworth) discloses a modified Spiratron arrangement wherein ions are introduced into the analyser using a pulsed electric field applied to a third sector electrode 155 as shown in FIG. 5. A packet of ions is sent into a pair of coaxial cylinders at an angle θ as shown in FIG. 6 where they undergo a helical trajectory 175 until they are ejected to an ion detector which is located external to the guide (as is apparent from FIG. 3 wherein the ion detector 70 is shown located outside of the flight tube). Ions attain stable trajectories by virtue of a pulsed voltage being applied to a third electrode. There is no disclosure of how to get ions out of the device once they are in the flight tube at the detector end.
It is noted that page 9, lines 9-10 implies a T/ΔT of 1000 (1 kHz repetition rate with 1 μs injection pulses) giving a maximum attainable resolution of 500. The low resolution is due to the fact that the disclosed arrangement imparts only first order energy (or spatial) focussing characteristic to the ion packet in the radial dimension.
It is noted that page 9, lines 11-18 contemplates an arrangement using a continuous Electrospray ion source wherein an upstream trap 90 may not be provided. It is suggested that according to this arrangement ions may be injected at θ=0° and the application of a voltage pulse to impart an axial drift velocity to the ions is delayed. This arrangement is also described on page 15, lines 5-15.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that if a beam of ions is injected into the arrangement disclosed in WO 2005/040785 at θ=0° then in the context of the modified Spiratron arrangement disclosed therein the ions would need to be restricted from making a full rotation before an axial field was applied. Importantly, ions injected into the annular region disclosed in WO 2005/040785 would assume different rotational positions dependent upon their mass to charge ratio. Accordingly, ions having a relatively low mass to charge ratio might make nearly one rotation by the time that the axial field was applied whereas ions having a relatively high mass to charge ratio would make only a fraction of one rotation by the time that the axial field is applied.
Allowing a delay between ion injection and orthogonal acceleration would therefore result in ions having a mass dependent starting position such that the resolution of the mass analyser would be reduced even further.
With reference to FIG. 3 of WO 2005/040785 it is apparent that a port is provided between the annular region and the ion detector 70 through which ions must pass in order to be detected by the ion detector. Since ions would have a starting position which is mass dependent at the time that the axial field is applied, then ions having different masses would follow different helical paths through the annular region. As a result, some ions will follow helical trajectories which would miss the extraction port and hence not be detected by the ion detector.
The modified Spiratron arrangement disclosed in WO 2005/040785 would therefore also have a severe mass range limitation.
GB-2390935 (Verentchikov) discloses an arrangement as shown in FIG. 14 which comprises two Time of Flight mass spectrometers. Parent ions are separated in a first slow (and long) time of flight mass spectrometer (TOF1) which operates at low ion energies (1 to 100 eV) and fragment ions are subsequently mass analysed in a second fast and short time of flight mass spectrometer (TOF2) operating at much higher keV energy. Ions are injected into the first time of flight mass spectrometer TOF1 at an angle of inclination relative to the axis of two electrodes so that ions follow helical paths. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that the ions are not orthogonally accelerated into an annular ion guiding region. It is also apparent that the resolution of the arrangement disclosed in FIG. 14 is very low (R˜75).
It is desired to provide a high resolution, high transmission orthogonal acceleration Time of Flight mass analyser which is compact in size.